Friday the 14th
by Blunderland
Summary: Slow, cautious footsteps made its way through the dense forest, careful of stomping on leaves, twigs, and other debris which might attract unwanted attention. He was spawned in the middle of the forest and he was not at all armed and oh god he was going to die first.


Slow, cautious footsteps made its way through the dense forest, careful of stomping on leaves, twigs, and other debris which might attract unwanted attention. He wasn't sure where the others were despite said others rambling about their locations. How the hell should he know where Rod Fielder's cabin was – realistically, anyone trying to escape a nearly indestructible psychopath wouldn't stop to check the name of the cabin they've entered.

Suddenly, he heard a noise. He was spawned in the middle of the forest and he was not at all armed and oh god he was going to die first. Bracing for the worst, he ran a bit, fully aware that he increased the risk of being caught by making a ruckus. He was already screwed yet he dared look back.

Only to see another counselor, sporting a rocker chick get-up.

Daichi let out a sigh of relief.

"Yahoo! You thought I was Jason, didn't you?" Oikawa's voice rang through his headphones.

"Better safe than sorry." Daichi replied.

It was Friday night again and the volleyball team captains were facing a screen as they played a horror, survival game known as Friday the 13th. Daichi wasn't sure how this situation happened but he knew he mentioned the game to Noya and Tanaka, who mentioned it to Hinata, who mentioned it to Kenma, who mentioned it to Kuroo, who mentioned it to Bokuto. Karasuno's captain has yet to think of an explanation on how the other captains got involved but knowing Bokuto and Kuroo, there wasn't much to think about. The level-headed captain was frankly surprised to hear the voices of Futakuchi, Moniwa (technically, he _was_ Datekou's captain), and Terushima Yuuji. The person who really shook him was Ushiwaka. The feared left-handed ace played video games, let alone Friday the 13th? This was a great revelation for Daichi.

"Have you met with the others?" Daichi asked.

"Not yet." Was Oikawa's reply. "Is Ushiwaka dead yet?"

Ah, of course – some things never changed.

"I…I don't think so." The black-haired teen said with uncertainty. "You do know he can hear you, along with the others?"

"Good. Let them hear me." Oikawa said haughtily. "Come on, Sawamura. Maybe the rest are inside the cabins."

Another voice chimed in. "Please do. I'm…I'm alone here."

It was Moniwa. The duo wasted no time searching the cabins until they found Datekou's former captain. Immediately, they armed themselves with what they could find: Daichi grabbed a pipe while Oikawa armed his character with a flare gun.

"I was with Futakuchi but we got separated while looking for gas and car keys. I have the keys with me." Moniwa explained. "I'm not sure if he encountered Jason yet. I haven't. I'm not hearing anything from Bokuto, Kuroo, or Yuuji."

"Oi! The three of you better start talking!" Daichi demanded out of habit. The mentioned trio had a thing to _not_ say anything in an attempt to surprise the others, more so if one of them was Jason.

A chorus of "hey hey hey!" echoed. It was expected that the captains of Fukurodani and Nekoma would look for the other and would go together (it was also their idea to have this "captains' game night.") Apparently, they all went in groups unless they were Jason of course. As said earlier, Bokuto and Kuroo worked hand-in-hand, Futakuchi, Moniwa, and Ushijima were a trio, leaving Daichi with Oikawa and Terushima.

"Where the hell are you two?" Daichi asked as he placed a trap in front of the door.

"Uh, in some cabin." Bokuto replied. "We got a map and a shot gun."

"Yuuji's Jason by the way." Kuroo supplied.

"Aw man! Why'd you expose me like that?" Terushima whined. "Get ready – I'm coming for you!"

Everyone could almost picture out Kuroo's condescending grin as he declared war with just two words.

"Try me."

The screen then indicated that Jason teleported, as well as an indication that the police had been called.

"Yo I called the police." It was Futakuchi. "I'm with Ushijima-senpai right now."

A few curses along with _"feed the cow to Jason"_ were heard from Oikawa's line, but such occurrence was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Futakuchi, have you found the gas yet?" Moniwa asked.

"Yeah. Ushijima-senpai found the car battery. Yuuji hasn't made a move on us yet _sooo_ maybe you can escort Moniwa-senpai here?"

"He's hunting down Kuroo and Bokuto." Daichi explained and went out the window. "Come on."

The duo followed suit and carefully walked to their rendezvous. Each group had their own codes and whichever group has Jason in it, they weren't allowed to use the codes because the Jason of the team would know therefore it was impeccable that they find one another.

Suddenly, incoherent shouting from Bokuto's and Kuroo's line filled his headphones – Daichi nearly threw it away – thus indicating the duo's misfortune.

"Yuuji, it was nothing personal!" Bokuto's exclaimed.

"Yeah, this is nothing personal as well!" Terushima replied maniacally.

It was Kuroo's turn to speak. "Oi! Help is very much needed here!"

"We're not helping you." Daichi deadpanned.

"Good luck~" Oikawa said in a sing-song voice.

"NOOO! SAVE US!"

Loud protests ignored, Daichi and his companions continued on to their destination. Despite it being just a game, Daichi actually found himself holding his breath although he'd never admit it aloud. They've been playing 8 games already (this being the 9th) and out of those games, Daichi could proudly proclaim that he survived 6 times. The first game he considered dumb luck. He died during the second and third game because Oikawa and Futakuchi were merciless Jasons, so Daichi played smart during the rest of the games. After Oikawa (who _survived the 8 games_ ) and followed by Ushijima (holy shit – Ushi's got the moves!), Daichi was a top survivor.

"I sure hope Yuuji's taking his time." Moniwa began.

With great survivors, there were also the worst at surviving. For reasons unexplained, Moniwa was always the first to die, followed by Bokuto and Terushima. Daichi kind of felt sorry for Datekou's former captain; he was either spawned at the worst of places, or the others – _his own kouhai_ included – had some sort of a silent agreement to take out Moniwa first. Of course, Moniwa had successful escapes since he never left without a pocket knife and his recent character had a high composure, but the inevitable would eventually come. He died a grand total of 7 games, the previous game he survived, thanks to Ushiwaka who picked him up with the two-seater. Bokuto and Terushima died six times because Bokuto kept swinging weapons at Jason with little accuracy and he wouldn't leave right away when Jason was down (him and Kuroo made it a tradition to teabag when this moment came), while Terushima was either trying to stealth his way and only to be caught by Jason's stalk ability or the young captain was too distracted by Tiffany's booty.

The guys who took the most injuries were Kuroo and Futakuchi. Traps were oftentimes forgotten by Kuroo (more so if Futakuchi played as Jason since the sneaky fucker has a thing for setting traps) while Futakuchi's character got hurt by jumping in and out of broken windows and getting stabbed. The two did relatively well though, since they still managed to survive a few games.

Daichi did A-Okay as Kenny, Oikawa played as AJ, Kuroo chose Jenny, Bokuto picked Brandon, Ushi switched between Deborah and AJ (he stopped playing as AJ though after Oikawa called him out), Moniwa played as Chad for the majority of the game until somebody reminded him that he could choose other characters so he was now Adam, Futakuchi played well as Vanessa, and Terushima chose Tiffany for the stealth and the ass.

A few moments later, the screen went static and – holy shit, Jason was now in front of them.

"SURPRISE!" Terushima yelled into his mic.

The group dispersed and the blond captain went after AJ and attempted a kill, but Oikawa had her equipped with pocket knives.

"Aw man! Not cool!" Terushima whined and went after Daichi, who had Kenny ran into the woods.

' _Maybe I should have gotten a pocket knife or a gun.'_ Daichi thought as a knife was thrown at him.

There was a cabin near-by and Karasuno's captain took the chance to hide in there despite having Jason hot on his tracks. Terushima chose Savini Jason for the simple reason that he looked 'badass.' The blond killed randomly unless provoked by a specific person (ex. Kuroo) and he also morphed to random locations on the map. Along with Ushijima, Daichi has yet to play as Jason. The other captains had tried at least once and they had their own style when going in for the kill: Futakuchi broke windows and set traps in well thought-out places, Oikawa spared no one (he ALWAYS looked for Ushiwaka to kill) and he occasionally teleported to where means of escape were, and Bokuto did surprise kills using the stalk ability. Kuroo became an expert in knife-throwing and dodging hits although he was a horrible Jason because he never used any of the abilities and took his sweet time hunting down the counselors. Moniwa was too forgiving and he only attacked but never really killed. Regardless, the others did well as a sociopath and the thought of how easy it was to kill rather than survive concerned Daichi.

' _Well, I guess I don't mind playing decoy. It'd be bad if he went after Moniwa.'_ Karasuno's captain thought.

Jason must've teleported to another location since the bgm wasn't as eerie as before. Daichi sighed and searched the house for any med spray and pocket knives. He was 80% sure Terushima wouldn't go back to the same location where Moniwa and Oikawa were heading.

"Sawamura, are you alive?" It was Oikawa.

"Yeah. You guys met up with the others yet?"

"You bet! I wonder where Yuuji went though?"

To answer his question, shouts emitted from Kuroo's and Bokuto's line.

"What the hell!? I thought you guys were _**dead!**_ " Futakuchi exclaimed in bewilderment.

"We thought we were going to be, but Yuuji morphed and Kuroo and I were heading towards the police then **BAM!** Jason's suddenly next to us!" Bokuto explained.

"You guys _exposed_ me! I _was_ going to let you live but nevermind!"

"No rest for the wicked, man."

"You have a gun, don't you?" Ushijima reminded.

"Use it!" Moniwa shrieked.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm on it!" Said the owl-like male. "…shit, I missed!"

"How could you miss!?" Futakuchi sounded frustrated.

"I told you to let me hold the gun instead." Kuroo exclaimed. "He's behind us. Run Bo, run!"

"I'M RUNNING!"

Daichi shook his head and continued to go through drawers. He found a map and he contemplated on being rescued by the police. After all, they were heading for the car with the four seats and there were five of them.

"CRAP! HE'S GOT KUROO!"

"BOKUTO, COME BACK HERE AND HELP ME!"

"Sorry bro, but I'm pretty much useless. Don't worry – you'll be remembered as a good friend and a hero!"

" **BOKUTO."**

" _Aaaannnd,_ you're dead!" Terushima's voice echoed. "I wonder who I'll go for next? I'll deal with you later, Owl-san!"

" _Owl-san!?_ "

It was Oikawa's turn to speak. "Paging Karasuno's captain! Where are you?"

"Uh, walking in the woods."

"If we encounter you, I'll kick Ushiwaka out of his seat and you can join us."

"That's mean, Oikawa." Moniwa mumbled.

No reply came from Ushijima. Well, not that he was talkative to begin with. Ushi was like a broken record, repeating lines like "I got the gas/battery/keys", "I called the cops", "I have escaped", and when he ran into Oikawa, a regretful "Oikawa Tooru". Ushijima wasn't really bothered by the sharp tongue of Seijou's captain and their interactions were pretty much the same.

"Nah, I'm good." Daichi proclaimed.

"Are you sure? There's always room for – oh SHIT!"

"HELLO!"

Judging by the string of curses and scolding from Futakuchi's and Moniwa's line, Jason was at them and although he felt slightly guilty, Daichi used that time to make a run for it on the road. The police arrived a minute ago and the black-haired teen _needed_ to survive.

"GAH! HE'S GOT ME!"

"Stop bullying Moniwa-senpai!"

"Wouldn't have that trouble if you took the back seat instead."

"Shut up, Ushiwaka! Don't worry Moniwa-chan, I'll save you!"

"Ha? You still had that flare gun with you?" Terushima asked in shock and in confusion.

"Yes I do, along with a couple of other tricks up my sleeve~" Oikawa exclaimed. "Now hurry up and get in the car, Moniwa-chan! We're leaving!"

Daichi continued with his walk until he heard a noise near-by. He was so close to where the police were situated yet this last second attack might take that chance away.

"Hey hey hey! I see you!"

Sure enough, it was only Bokuto. Brandon was pretty injured so Daichi gave him the med spray.

"Thanks man."

"You're welcome. Now come on, the music's getting creepy so he must be near."

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Hey we've escaped. Any update?" Futakuchi asked.

"Yeah, Bokuto and I are being chased by Jason." Daichi replied and threw fire crackers.

"Told ya I'll come back!" Terushima boomed.

Moniwa practically screamed, "Hurry up and get out of there!"

The remaining duo broke into a sprint then surprise, SURPRISE! Terushima used the shift ability and grabbed Brandon. Daichi tried to help and swung the axe at Jason, and it was a successful hit.

"MOVE!" The black-haired teen subconsciously shouted.

After what seemed like a long run, Daichi and Bokuto were in the clear.

"Good game everyone!" Moniwa began.

"I only killed one…" Terushima grumbled.

"And he is _**not**_ very happy! Bo, how could you leave me like that?"

"I survived for both of us!" Bokuto lamely reasoned.

"A game like this really tests friendships." Futakuchi said out of the blue.

"I agree."

"Shut up Ushiwaka!"

Karasuno's captain stretched on his seat and glanced at the clock. _10:45_.

"Ready for another round?" Futakuchi asked.

"That goes without saying!"

They started their tenth game and although they usually don't ask who played as Jason (unless someone proclaimed them to be), Moniwa had the urge to ask, which was a bad thing.

"Uh, so who's Jason this round?"

A moment of silence passed before somebody spoke up.

"Yahoo~ Looks like I'm it!"

It was Oikawa. Groans and sighs emitted from all lines and Daichi sunk down his chair.

This was going to be a _long_ night.

 **End.**

* * *

 **I may or may not have watched too many walkthroughs of the game. Just saying.**

 **Hello dear reader! I hope you enjoyed reading! Leave a love letter to let me know your thoughts :) Until the next one~**


End file.
